Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean
by HarryFreak31793
Summary: The Pagemaster sends Harry and the gang into the world of the Pirates of the Carribean
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sarah Front was beautiful, talented, and well learned. She went to the Caribbean School for Magic and the Arts. She is sitting down playing with a replica of the necklace that her great great great great ect. Grandmother kept from pirates when she gets sucked into a vortex.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger are working out strategies to get horcruxs and kill Voldemort when they also get sucked into a vortex.

Voldemort is celebrating Dumbledore's death when he to gets sucked into a vortex.

They all end up landing in a dimly light waiting room. When Harry and the gang see Voldemort they reach for their wands. They find out they have disappeared. They are franticly searching for them when Ginny recognizes Sarah as her pen pal.

"Sarah Front, so happy to finally meet you in person," Ginny said. Sarah smiled. A man walked out of a door that wasn't there earlier.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, Front, and Riddle," he said, "You can see the pagemaster now." All of them walked in. Sitting behind a desk was a man that resembled Dumbledore except with auburn hair.

"Don't be so surprised, when I died I was asked to be the pagemaster some thing I thought would suit me," Dumbledore said.

"So you aren't dead." Harry said.

"But your not alive," Voldemort said.

"I am neither. I am an immortal teacher in a way. Well Miss Front you may be wondering why you are here."

"Yes," Sarah replied looking up.

"Well seeing as how it is the pages of the past, your past, we are delving into. Your Great time some odd number grandmother Elisabeth Swan's adventure is where you are venturing with these people. Only one of which you know," Dumbledore told her. Unconsciously at the mention of her ancestor she grabbed the replica of the Aztec gold that hung around her neck.

"Sir if I've read right you are going to place us somewhere along the past in hopes to teach us a lesson and you need an descendent of one of the people in the past to take the temporary place of said person," Hermione said.

"Yes, so Miss Front or should I say Miss Swan do you take this challenge," He asked.

"Yes," Sarah said with out a moment's hesitation.

"Well then here is the only rule. No magic what so ever unless it is uncontrolled raw magic," Dumbledore said, "Deal." They all agreed. "Good now your placements. Miss Weasley you now also address yourself as Miss Swan you are dear Elizabeth cousin. Harry you are a blacksmith's apprentice you can go by your regular name. The rest of you are pirates. Ron and Hermione you will meet up with Mr. Sparrow and will be Weasleys Mr. and Mrs. to be exact. Tom you will sail under Barbossa under any name you choose. Now be off," He said with a clap of his hand.


	2. Chapter 1

Sarah was having a double peculiar dream. In one she was sent back into the "pages of her past " in the other She had just met a boy. She woke up to see that one of the two was not a dream she was sent back in time. She had a compelling urge to go to "her" dresser. She pulled out a medallion matching the replica she has—had she noticed. She picked up the one in the dresser and put it around her neck. She heard a knock at the door. It was a reassuring weight around her neck. She herd a knock.

"Elizabeth? Is everything alright? Are you decent?" a voice said.

"Yes—Yes" she replied in a voice that was not her own. She threw on a dressing gown as the man enters carrying a box.

"Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day. Sarah blinked at the light suddenly shining in the room, "I have a gift for you."

"It's beautiful."

"Where is that insane cousin of yours I have one for her as well," Sarah understood this man to be her father.

"I am here Uncle," Ginny replied walking in. She was handed a box with a dress inside it slightly different dress from the one that Sarah her self had received.

"May I ask what is this for?" Ginny said with a smile.

"Does a man need an occasion to dote apon his lovely girls…. I mean young ladies?" With that both girls smiled and ran around the curtain to get dressed.

"I was hoping you'd where it to the ceremony," He said slowly.

"Ceremony?" Sarah asked.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony. Commodore Norrington… A fine gentlemen don't you think. He fancies you Elizabeth." Sarah takes gasps of breathe as a corset is pulled around her, "How's it coming girls?"

"Hard to reply," Ginny said.

"I heard it is the latest fashion in London," He said in reply.

"Women in London must have learned not to breathe," Sarah replied pained.

"Governor someone is here for you."

"Excuse me," He called to the girls.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Will stood in the foyer, Will slightly red from breaking a lamp.

"Ah boys! It's good to see you again," Governor Swann said coming down the stairs.

"Good day sir we have your order," Harry said. Will holds out a case and opens it. Inside is a beautiful sword. Swann takes it out slowly.

"That's folded steel," Harry says running his finger along the blade.

"Also there is gold fifligree laid into the handle," Will added, "If I may…" He held it with one finger.

"Perfectly balanced," Harry said.

"The tang is nearly the full width of the blade," Will said tossing it up catching it and handing it to Governor Swann.

"Impressive, do pass my compliments on to your master," Swann said to Will and Harry. Harry was a little mad. Will and he had made the sword.

"I shall, craftsman is always pleased to here his work is appreciated--," Will started. Harry quickly realized what made him stop. Ginny and a girl he did not recognize were coming down the stairs.

"Harry," Ginny gasped.

"Will," Sarah pulled from someone else's memory. Harry tries to reply back but quickly gave up Ginny was so stunning. Both girls hurried down the stairs. Sarah remembering the dream decided to speak instead.

"I dreamt about you last nigh…" Her "father" made to protest but she pressed on, "About the day we met, Remember?"

"I could never forge it, Miss Swann," Will replied befuddled.

"Call me S- Elizabeth. How many times must I ask you?"

"At least once more as always," Will replied. Sarah's face fell.

"And you Harry. Do you remember me?" Ginny asked with a small smile. Harry was still speechless.

"Good Day, Mr. Turner," Sarah said angry.

"Good Day," He called, "Elizabeth," He said the last to himself so that only he and Harry could hear.


	3. Chapter 2

Meanwhile a little ways off a pair of men and a young woman were sailing into the port. One of the men was standing on the yardarm of a small fishing dory named the _Jolly Mon_. The other man was trying to get the water out of the little boat while the young woman half-heartedly helped him. The first man, Captain Jack Sparrow, had his tri-cornered hat sitting atop his head with just a hint of a red bandanna showing through. When he smiled several gold teeth glinted in the sunlight and also gold glinted off almost every finger on his hand. Bits of gold and other things hung from his hair, which was dark and dread locked. The other younger man had no hat just bright ginger hair sticking up in many a direction he had a few rings on his fingers and various necklaces. Both men were dresses in mismatch clothes and were considerably dirty. The young woman indeed was a bit cleaner then her male companions with her bushy matted brown hair pulled back and on her brow were a blue bandana alike to what was under the older man's hat. She wore a plain white tunic and a pair of breeches. The younger couples names were (as we know) Hermione and Ron.

As they pass by a rocky out cropping where five skeletons hung from their necks and a sign that said PIRATES YE BE WARNED Jack who had jumped down to help took of his hat and placed it above his heart. Ron gave a little bow and Hermione stood in silence, out of respect for the dead pirates whom lifestyle they had been living for a while. Here is where I shall explain something where Sarah and Ginny had been tossed into the story that day; Harry had been there for months and Hermione, Ron, and Voldemort (who we will meet in a chapter or two) had been there for years. Today's the day they all meet up again thus being where our story starts.

As the boat sank the three companions stepped on to the dock. The three were then stopped by a harbormaster that then told them that the he needed a shilling and one of their names. Hermione, who was known to worry in these situations, watched Jack discus with the man a deal. He tossed three shillings into the mans book whispered something and walked off. As he walked off Jack saw a small pouch that no doubt was the harbormasters, gave it a shake and put it in his pocket.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile back inside the fort Sarah was struggling to breathe. Her face was flushed from the sun and she indeed looked beautiful. Ginny was having the same predicament. But her flushed face had a look of questioning on it because she swore she had seen a man with shocking blonde hair.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Back at the docks Hermione was breathing comfortably and was watching as every thing slowly fall into place. The three were headed to the navy dock. When they arrived Jack whispered in Ron's ear.

"The _Interceptor _would be a trifle bit faster do you agree?"

"Aye but the _Dauntless_ would be able to blow those fools out of the water but it's your choice," Ron replied.

"This dock is of limits to civilians," the two of them heard a voice yell.

"Didn't know if I see one I will inform you immediately," Jack said before anyone could say any thing he added, "Some sort of high-toned fancy to do up at the fort? How could it be that you fine gentlemen did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," one of the men replied.

"A fine job I'm sure but that ship makes this one seem a bit superfluous, really," Jack replied. Ron and Hermione knew it was in their best interest to keep quiet.

"That's true enough but there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed," one of the guards. Ron hid a smile behind his hand.

"That so. I heard of one supposed to be nigh uncatchable… The _Black Pearl_?"

"There's no real ship as can match the _Interceptor_." The guard replied.

"The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship. I've seen it," the other guard went. They saw there chance and snuck off while the two were arguing. It took them a while before they noticed the trio had walked onto the ship.

"Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there mates," One of them yelled.

" Sorry but it's such a pretty boat… I mean ship," Jack replied and the other two sniggered.

"What are your names?"

"Smith and this is my brother and his wife."

What is you business in Port Royal Mr. Smith?"

"Yea and no lies."

"Alright then, I confess: I intend to commander a ship of the fleet, pick up more crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, and do some honest piracy."

"I said no lies."

"Perhaps he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth he wouldn't of told us."

"Unless he thought you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to ya," Jack said with a sly smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------

Back in the fort Ginny was standing with Sarah when Commodore Norrington approached. When he got there he beckoned someone who was behind the girls. Ginny turn to see him and her jaw fell. _Draco Malfoy_ How? He wasn't with them.

"Madams this is Mr. Malfoy," Norrington introduced her enemy to her.

"Hello and please call me Draco," He said taking Ginny's hand and brushing his lips across it. It was all Ginny could do not to flinch back. Slowly shutting her mouth she gave a polite nod. When she saw the Governor approach she sighed with relief.

"Commodore is this the young man you were telling me about?" Governor Swan asked.

"It is, Governor this is Mr. Malfoy he's here to help with navigation and finances on our ships," Norrington replied.

"Ahh I shall let you four talk for a little while," the Governor answered. Norrington led Sarah off and Ginny followed Malfoy.

"Surprised?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Slightly and unpleasantly," Ginny replied.

"Really well then what about that. See I'm supposed to ask for your hand in marriage you see can't have one marry unless the other does," Draco replied. At that Ginny started backing up in confusion and horror until she accidentally tipped over the edge of the fort plunging to the water bellow. Before Ginny splashed into the water she heard another splash and wondered had Sarah fallen, too?

---------------------------------------------------

Back on the ship Jack, Ron, and Hermione watched as two young women fell from the fort Jack looked at the two seamen.

"Aren't you going to save her?" Jack asked and they both shook their heads and one even confessed that he couldn't swim, "Pride of the King's navy you are Ron I'll need a little help."

two took off there belongings and handed them to the guards warning them not to loose them. After they were a little less weighed down they dived into the water. Ron instantly swam towards the redhead noticing that it was his sister he grabbed a hold of her. The dress she was wearing was awfully heavy. He glanced around noticing that Jack was struggling too. He watched him tear of the girls dress so he did the same. After that it was considerably easier to lift onto the dock. When they got up there they heard Hermione gasp.

"Get those foul contraptions off of them they can't breathe," Hermione yelled. Both Jack and Ron sliced open the corsets and the girls started coughing. Ginny started mumbling something that shouted like Draco. Quickly Ron realized why.

"On your feet," a voice somewhere beside him yelled. Slowly both men stood with swords to their throats. Ron recognized the face with the sword at his neck.

"Now wait a minute fellas," Ron started taking a step back.

"Shot those men," The man next to him yelled. Draco smiled at the thought.

"No," Ginny said and quickly added, "He saved my life."

"Commodore. Surely, you don't intend to kill my rescuer?" Sarah added. Trying to shrug off the coat her father was trying to place on her. Norrington lowered his sword and Draco reluctantly lowered his. In a polite manner Norrington raised his hand for Jack to shake. Draco didn't and neither did Ron. One didn't want to touch the other and vice versa. Jack gingerly raised his hand as well. Ron saw his life before his eyes as Jack grabbed a hold of Norrington's hand. Quickly Norrington grasp tightly and pulled back Jack's sleeve. Ron cringed when he saw capital P on his skin.

"Had a brush up with the East India Trading Company… pirate?" Norrington asked. He noticed a little bit of black showing out from under the sleeve. He pulled the sleeve up a bit farther. He noticed a tattoo, "Well, well… Jack Sparrow isn't it."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow. If you please," Jack replied.

"Well I don't see your ship… _Captain_. And who is this your first mate," Norrington said turning to Ron.

"I'm nobody just and innocent bystander," Ron said quickly.

"He's Ron Weasley, James," Draco said, "I would recognize that hair anywhere."

"Ah where is Mrs. Weasley then," Norrington asked. Ron glanced around and Hermione was nowhere in sight.

"Must have disappeared," Ron said.

"She was here sir," one of the idiots from earlier said.

"You let her get away! The smartest pirate of the age was in your grasps and you let her get away," Norrington yelled.

"Hey I resent that," Jack said.

"We managed to get their things," one said holding out Jack's pistol and bandolier. Ron and Jack remained still as Norrington picked up Jack's pistol.

"No additional shots or powder, a compass that doesn't point north," Norrington said picking up he effects one by one and then unsheathing the sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You have the same don't you Weasley."

"No I don't have the compass but I have a map with a big hole in the middle,"( At Worlds End laugh about ha ha ha screw you Barbossa) Ron replied with a smirk.

"You are, without a doubt, the worst pirates I've ever heard of," Norrington said.

"Ah, but you have heard of us," Jack replied. Norrington huffed. During the whole encounter Draco just stood back and watched the fun. Norrington had both men shackled and when Elizabeth and Ginny started to protest he shot them down. With the pirates safely shackled all the men put their guns away all accept for one man. Jack looked to Ron and gave him a nod. Ron took Ginny's corset, which he still had in his hand and twisted the pistol out of the man's hand. It sailed into the water and while everyone was watching Ron Jack sidestepped and placed his shackles around Elizabeth's/Sarah's neck and pulled her against him.

"Commodore Norrington our effects, give my friend's things to the other girl and mine to her," He said. Norrington seemed reluctant to send Ginny with Ron's things but Jack tightened his grip. Once Ginny got close enough Ron quick did the same as Jack. Ginny who knew Sarah and herself were in absolutely no danger started to put Ron's effects on. After Jack watch this he turned to Sarah, "Elizabeth… it is Elizabeth?" Jack whispered into Sarah's ear. This time Sarah kept herself from saying her real name.

"It's Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan if you'll be so kind?" Jack said holding his pistol to her head. She started to put his bandolier on. When her arms were all the way around his waist Jack leaned his jaw onto her shoulder and smiled at Norrington who turned away. When she started to tighten up the belt Jack grunted, "Easy on the goods love."

"You are despicable," Sarah said in a staccato voice.

"I saved your life; now you've saved mine. We're square," Jack replied then turned back to the other men. Gentleman…milady…you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow," with that he pushed the girl away. After making sure both him and Ron had a hold of the rope that was nearby he pulled a pin that held the rope in place and the two men shot up. The maneuvered themselves until they reached the lower docks and disappeared into the crowd.


	4. Chapter 3

"So how'd Hermy get away?" Jack asked Ron.

"I have no idea she probably swam," Ron replied. The two pirates had made it into the shelter of an almost deserted blacksmith shop. The only person in it was so drunk he hardly even breathed.

"Why didn't you escape?" Jack asked, "I mean you had several opportune moments."

"One: they had my things, Two: One of them had already recognized me and Three: I can't bloody well kill Voldemort without your bloody help," Ron said trying to help Jack beat open the shackles. It wasn't working and they both knew it. Ron glanced around _What I would do for a wand right about now, _He thought. Jack he noticed had went to the fire and had a slightly smoldering piece of metal. Ron quickly realized Jack's intentions and ran to help. After they got the big machine moving, donkeys were very persuasive when it came to pain, they allowed the machine to crush the manacles. Unfortunately after they final got loose the door opened and both men ran for shelter.

Harry Potter and Will Turner entered the shop and went to work making sure everything was where it should be. Harry steadied the donkey while Will checked on Mr. Brown. When they went to check on the tools Harry found an out of place hammer. After further investigation they found a certain hat. Will went to pick it up when the flat edge of a sword hit the back off his hand. Harry went for his sword when another taller man walked into the light. Both of the accomplices bit back smiles at seeing their best friend. Simultaneously both men went for their swords.

"You're the ones they're hunting… the _pirates_," Will said.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Ron replied.

"You both seem somewhat familiar have I threatened you before?" Jack said.

A dark shadow cast over Wills face, "I make it a point to avoid familiarity with pirates."

"Ah, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record," Jack replied nodding to Ron headed toward the door, "So if you'll excuse us…" Before Ron even made to move Will had a hold of a sword.

"Will do you think this necessary I mean the men outside will find them in a second," Harry said willing Ron and the other man to get out of the shop.

"They threatened Miss Swann," Will said. Jack who was pretty confident in the fact that he could startle the young blacksmith. Well when the blades started clashing Harry reached for one and shrugged. Ron nodded and the two of them started fighting themselves. When Ron and Harry were absolutely sure that the other men couldn't hear what they were saying did they start catching up.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Safe and worrying I would suppose," Ron said, "You'll never guess who's here."

"Malfoy," Harry said indifferently.

"How do you know?"

"We both live here Ron," Harry replied.

"Well then why are you still seventeen?" Ron asked.

"I'm not I'm twenty you look around…" Harry replied

"Twenty-seven I've been here a little over ten years," Ron replied.

"Six months for me," Harry said. They both heard a clang as Jack was propelled into the air, "We'd better help them."

"Aye we should," Ron replied and both of them climbed up to help. Well, going against each other proved Ron the better swordsman but Harry easily kept up. The fight ended when Ron sent Harry sword flying and Jack pulled a pistol on Will. Quickly Ron took out his pistol as well, and mouthed _I'm sorry_ to Harry.

"You cheated," Will cried.

"Pirate," Jack replied. Jack began at once to move to the door. But Will blocked his path, undeterred by the weapon in his face.

"Move!"

"I will not stand by and let you escape," Will replied.

"Will I think you'd better move," Harry said.

"Yes please move," Jack said.

"No," Will said. Jack cocked the pistol to make his message more powerful.

"This shots not meant for you boy!" Jack said and Will looked confused. It was then when the bottle came crashing down on Jacks head. Ron turned around to see the drunk man behind him. It was at that moment when the Navy Guards crashed through the front door. Wrestling irons on Ron before he could fade into the background proved tough but when both pirates were securely in irons Norrington and Malfoy smirked.

"I believe you will remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped," Norrington said and Malfoy nodded. Harry and Ron shared a look of utter hatred directed towards Malfoy before Ron was carried off.


	5. Authors Note

I'm srry it took me so long to uypdate but!!! i'm gonna have a bit more free time on my hands so look out and btw I might do alll three movies if i get this one finished!!!! idk it all depends

Don't think Dracos the last mystery character the next one might not be seen but he (or she) will be mentioned. Voldemort will probably show up in either the next chapter or the one after that.

Weekends Coming and i'm going to try to update every Sat. from now one.

PS If you like MWPP era check out my AU fic No One Thought They'd Make It cuase it'll be updated on Sat. from now on as well. (Shamless plug i know)

See you all next Chappie expect it in two days time!!! 


End file.
